1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prostate implanting devices and more particularly to a disposable needle guide with a universal mounting bracket for use with a prostate implant stabilization device for prostate cancer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation therapy refers to the treatment of diseases with radiation which includes the treatment of tumors, including malignant tumors such as cancer. In radiation therapy, it is desired to destroy the malignant tissue while minimizing the exposure to medical personnel to radiation and minimizing radiation damage to other tissue.
"Brachytherapy", with which the present invention is particularly concerned, is treatment at relatively short distances, typically from 0 to 3 centimeters, between the radioactive source and the relevant tissue. Brachytherapy is a comprehensive term including therapy affected by interstitial, intercavitary and surface applicators.
Brachytherapy has been successfully used in the treatment of prostate cancer particularly with the development of a number of implant stabilization devices used in conjunction with ultrasound probes so that the prostate gland can be viewed and seeds implanted by patterns of needles held by specially designed needle holding devices while viewing the inflicted area. Obviously, it is necessary to have full freedom of movement of the ultrasound probe as well as the needle holder to identify the inflicted area and position the instrumentalities to seed the area effectively. There are a number of prostate implant stabilization devices on the market such as the Northwest Transperineal device marketed by Seed Plan Pro in Seattle, Wash. and the Universal Stepping and Stabilizing System for seed implementation marketed by Devmed, Inc. located in Singer Island, Fla. In addition, Tayman Medical, Inc. located in St. Louis, Mo. markets a stepping and stabilization system under the trademark ACCUSEED.
All of the units presently marketed utilize metallic and permanent needle guides which, after use, must be meticulously cleaned in every needle opening with specially designed brushes so that no bacteria or other foreign substances are present after the cleaning takes place. Moreover, these needle guides are self sustaining and self supporting except to the extent they have supporting members that may be adjustable received within other components of the stabilizing system.
While the equipment utilized in this area has been most effective and significantly helpful in the success of Brachytherapy for the treatment of prostate cancer, there is a need for some additional improvement in expediting the process to reduce the cost involved in the application of this therapy. It is to this need of accelerating the process and minimizing the cost that the present invention is directed.